


blindfolded besties

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, alternate universe - aida joins the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy tries to come up with human experiences for aida.





	blindfolded besties

Daisy waved her hand around in front of Aida’s face to make sure the blindfold was doing its job properly. Once satisfied, she took Aida by the elbow to lead her down the corridor.

“Where are we going?”Aida asked. Then, before Daisy had a chance to respond,“Are you pranking me?”

She sounded delighted by the idea and Daisy put it on her ever-growing mental list of “things humans do”. Aida was very excited about getting to do all sorts of things that seemed mundane to the rest of the team and Daisy had been indulging her for weeks and weeks now.

It was a lot of fun, really. Daisy hadn’t noticed how much she’d forgotten about just being in the moment, being goofy and enjoying herself until Aida had asked her if they could go buy Christmas decorations. They’d gotten Halloween decorations instead because it was October - but her childlike joy had been infectious.

“I’m not pranking you,”Daisy said as she steered Aida around a corner.

She pulled her blindfold off with a flourish.

“Surprise!”the team - and a few mostly confused new recruits Daisy had roped in - shouted.

Aida blinked at them, at Daisy, at the banner on the wall. Then she squealed and threw her arms around Daisy.“A surprise party! You’re the best!”

“Guess I am,”Daisy said, wiggling her arm to show off the bracelet she hadn’t taken off since Aida had learned about friendship bracelets a month ago and made it for her.

“There’s cake,”Coulson said when the hug was starting to go on for too long.

No one had the heart to tell Aida that most people didn’t hug longer than a few seconds.

She kept her arm slung around Daisy’s shoulder as they made their way to the buffet table.“This is better than a prank, I think.”


End file.
